1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for a unit used in a liquid jet recording apparatus, and a liquid jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technology in which one ink bag is attached to a side face of a printer housing is known (e.g., WO 97/42035). According to the technology disclosed in WO 97/42035, the ink in the ink bag is supplied to a cartridge attached to the inside of the printer, via a supply tube.
According to the technology disclosed in WO 97/42035, when attaching a ink bag to a printer, an ink supply part of the ink bag needs to be connected to the tip of the supply tube, which is unfixed and in a free state, and the ink bag needs to be housed in a casing fixed to the printer housing. Therefore, the operability at the time of attaching the ink bag to the printer can be degraded in some cases. Also, according to the technology disclosed in WO 97/42035, the casing in which the ink bag is housed is fixed to the side face of the printer when seen from the front face. Since the casing has a shape projecting in the horizontal direction (outward from the printer), the printer as a whole can be large in the horizontal direction in some cases.
Such problems are not limited to the technology used in a printer, but are common to technologies used in a liquid jet recording apparatus that ejects a liquid to a recording medium.